Blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa - To Where and Back Again
Enfim o grande momento chegou, depois de 24 episódios de expectativa chegou o momento de conhecermos o vilão do final da sexta temporada; desde o final da segunda temporada muitos profetizaram a volta da Rainha Chrysalis e seu exercito de Changelings, depois essas criaturas ficaram meio que em um hiato até o centésimo episódio onde um espécime da espécie apareceu durante o casamento. Nos últimos segundos da estreia da sexta temporada, vimos um Changeling voando sobre o Império de Cristal que mais tarde descobrimos se tratar de Thorax e que suas intenções não era tomar o amor dos pôneis, mais dividir o seu. Depois das aparições de Thorax, muitos fãs voltaram a sugerir (e a desejar) que os Changelings retornariam; pois bem, a profecia se cumpriu e os Changelings retornaram em To Where and Back Again. O episódio começa com Twilight, Starlight e Spike fazendo o trabalho rotineiro deles no castelo quando: thumb|center|500px Isso basicamente confirma uma das muitas suposições feitas pelo fandom de que Muffins realmente trabalha como uma pônei carteira. Muffins entrega uma carta a Starlight e a Unicórnio fica nervosa quando lê que a carta é um convite feito pelos pôneis de sua antiga vila para uma celebração anual, sei que muitos vão pensar que a reação de Starlight é um tanto exagerada, mas quero que tentem se colocar no lugar da Unicórnio e me respondam se vocês não teriam a mesma reação, principalmente considerando o que a Trixie declarou em Sem Segundos Atalhos. A noite, Starlight sonha que os pôneis da vila a menosprezam quando Luna intervêm e acalma a Unicórnio, que segue sua orientação e divide suas preocupações com suas amigas na manhã seguinte, as pôneis encorajam Starlight a ir na celebração e Twilight sugere a Starlight que ela leve uma amiga para lhe fazer companhia, logo em seguida a Alicórnio logo em seguida dá aquele sorriso inocente, típico de quem quer alguma coisa, mas espera que o outro descubra por conta própria, Starlight então segue o conselho, mas: thumb|center|500px Esse deve ter sido um dos maiores tapas na cara da Twilight desde o inicio da série. Na vila, Starlight é recebida de forma bem calorosa e os pôneis começam a pedir a opinião da Unicórnio para tudo, basicamente a deixando no controle da vila novamente e isso se mostra demais para a já estressada Starlight aguentar. Duas observações que eu faço dessa cena: 1 – convidados teoricamente deveriam apenas aproveitar as festividades, e não dar palpite e e comandar a festa, isso é trabalho do anfitrião; 2 – essa reação da Starlight foi mais do que compreensível, afinal pensem um pouco, vocês roubam as marcas de pôneis, os prendem em uma vila e ainda viaja no tempo para mudar a história, o mínimo que você esperaria era um pouco de desconfiança dos moradores da vila quando você voltasse, mesmo sabendo que eles a perdoaram, esse medo se confirma para Starlight quando ela confidencia para Trixie que estava preparada para um pouco de desconfiança por parte dos pôneis, mas não que eles a colocassem no comando novamente. De volta a Ponyville, Starlight tenta contar as suas amigas o que aconteceu na vila, mas a vila começam a agir como se não a conhecessem. À noite, Starlight tem outro pesadelo com a vila, dessa vez os moradores a ignoram, antes das Mane 6 confrontarem a Unicórnio, novamente Luna intervêm, mas: thumb|center|500px Essa fase basicamente confirmou a profecia que muitos Bronies fizeram durantes anos desde o final da Season 2 sobre o retorno dos Changelings. Starlight consegue sair do castelo sem chamar a atenção e tenta acordar a Trixie, que está em sua carroça ao lado do castelo, quando: thumb|center|500px Sério, se isso não acordou os ocupantes do castelo eu não sei o que os acordaria. Starlight começa a explicar suas suspeitas quando logo pede a Trixie relembrar o que ela falou após saírem da aldeia, após Trixie acertar a resposta Starlight afirma achar que os Changelings capturaram as Princesas Celestia, Luna e Twilight. Dentro do castelo, as duas amigas se esgueiram até a entrada da sala dos tronos e: thumb|center|500px Após ouvir o plano de Chrysalis, Starlight esbara na porta e alerta os Changelings, que começam a fazer uma varredura no castelo, mas: thumb|center|500px Isso seria uma fantasia de Halloween ótima para assustar os pequenos, as duas amigas saem do castelo e Trixie começa a surtar com a situação, mas Starlight cogita pedir ajuda no Império do Cristal quando Thorax aparece e: thumb|center|500px É em situações assim que eu queria que a magia fosse algo real para nós, porque essa bolha de silêncio (como como eu gosto de chamar) seria muito útil, principalmente para o meu trabalho de VSTF. Starlight rapidamente chama a atenção para asas de Thorax (que estão mais “cristalinas” do que antes) antes de desconfiar do Changeling, para provar sua identidade Thorax simplesmente diz: thumb|center|500px Isso é que é o bom de ser um Changeling, você não precisa de flashback quando pode reproduzir a cena na hora. Starlight liberta Trixie enquanto Thorax explica que a família real do Império também foi sequestrada e substituída. Thorax e Trixie pedem a liderança de Starlight quando Discórdia chega e afirma: Já estava sentindo falta das quebras da quarta parede nessa temporada. Após uma rápida demonstração de que Discórdia é ele mesmo, Starlight explica o fato ocorrido e quando Discórdia tem sua pergunta se a Fluttershy foi sequestrada confirmada, sua expressão diz tudo: [[Ficheiro:Discord seething with red-eyed rage S6E25.png|thumb|center|500px|''Hoje alguém irá morrer!]] Discórdia rapidamente leva as pôneis para o reino dos Changelings: thumb|center|500px Esse primeiro episódio do final de temporada foi basicamente igual aos anteriores, apenas nos apresenta o problema, mas devo afirmar que muitos fatores cômicos elevaram a nota desse episódio, como por exemplo a resposta da Trixie quando Starlight tentou confirmar a sua identidade: thumb|center|500px Também devo admitir que quando vi a equipe completa que a Starlight montou, tive a sensação de que era um remake pônei de Scooby Doo: thumb|center|500px Enfim, terminado a primeira parte do final de temporada, agora vamos para a segunda. Discórdia fica confuso por sua magia não tê-los levado até a Fluttershy e decide ir até o reino dos Changelings sozinho e de uma forma bem heroica: thumb|center|500px Porém Thorax explica que nada além da agia dos Changelings funciona do reino e que o trono de Chrysalis suga a magia exterior da mesma forma que os Changelings sugam o amor dos pôneis, Starlight então pergunta se alguém tem um plano para destruir o trono, mas todos olham para a Starlight, algo bem compreensível já que Starlight basicamente se tornou a líder do grupo de resgate e os quatro começam a andar até o castelo Changeling. Dentro do castelo Changeling, Discórdia e as pôneis notam aberturas aparecendo e desaparecendo em todos os cantos e Thorax explica que o castelo muda de forma da mesma forma que os Changelings o fazem, imagino que deva ser infernal a tarefa de criar um mapa do interior da colmeia, se bem que acredito haver um padrão de mudança, e não apenas mudanças aleatórias. Discórdia e Trixie então começam a discutir sobre suas habilidades mágicas quando a super estressada Starlight os detêm quando Thorax anuncia ter se perdido no labirinto, Trixie então sugere que eles devam sentar ali e esperar que os Changelings suguem todo o amor deles e logo pergunta a Thorax sobre o quão famintos são os Changelings, mas Thorax revela não ter estado faminto desde que conheceu Spike e enfatiza que a espécie dele sempre está com fome, Starlight pergunta se isso aconteceu no mesmo momento que as asas dele mudaram e Thorax confirma, isso confirma a minha teoria de que o amor pode realmente transformar os seres vivos mais rabugentos em criaturas adoráveis, se bem que esse tipo de transformação é em grande maioria psicológica enquanto a de Thorax foi física. Discórdia logo afirma em alto e bom tom que tem de salvar Fluttershy e isso alerta os Changelings, porém as bombas de fumaça de Trixie e a magia de Thorax combinadas conseguem confundir a patrulha e o grupo logo chega a entrada da sala do trono, Starlight logo enfatiza precisa distrair os guardas que estão na porta, Trixie afirma estar sem bombas de fumaça e Discórdia afirma não poder distraí os guardas sem magia, porém Starlight pede ao Draconnequs para não se subestimar, Discórdia então realiza um show muito parecido com o que vimos em '''Faça Novos Amigos Mas mantenha o Discórdia': thumb|center|500px Realmente magia é tudo em um stand up nível Discórdia, o Draconnequs consegue escapar dos guardas e acha sua amiga, ou melhor dizendo: thumb|center|500px Probleminha interessante, a última vez que tivemos um parecido foi em Excesso de Pinkie Pies, eu realmente gostaria de ver mais problemas de cópias desse jeito; enfim Discórdia alcança as pôneis e afirma saber onde o trono está, mas Thorax logo avisa as pôneis se tratar de uma armadilha Changeling, Starlight e Thorax então seguem pelo outro túnel enquanto Trixie fica para trás servindo de distração. Thorax e Starlight se separam e a Unicórnio rapidamente chega a sala do trono vazia, ou melhor dizendo: thumb|center|500px Eu não tinha ideia de que Changelings podiam fazer isso, e é meio repugnante de ver. Chrysalis enfatiza que o grupo de resgate inteiro foi capturado, porém Starlight relembra que Thorax não foi e: thumb|center|500px Finalmente uma pista física de como reconhecer um Changeling de um pônei, ao mesmo tempo que Thorax foi descoberto: thumb|center|500px|Onde está a Maud Pie quando se precisa dela?! E poderia tecer várias críticas sobre o quão ridícula foi essa tentativa de quebrar o trono, mas se levarmos em conta o estresse de Starlight em liderar, acrescido da falta de magia, devo dizer que essa foi a melhor tentativa de quebrar o trono de todas, e dificilmente teria feito algo diferente. Chrysalis revela a Starlight o seu plano para alimentar a colmeia por gerações, porém eu fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha quando ela revelou o plano e me fez perguntar: Sério gente, Chrysalis falou da mesma forma que alguém com o desejo de dominar Equestria falaria; Starlight então divide o exemplo de Thorax e aparentemente consegue tocar alguns Changelings, porém Chrysalis desacredita o exemplo de Thorax e começa a sugar o amor de dentro de Thorax, no entanto o Changeling segue o conselho de Starlight e divide todo o seu amor com Chrysalis e: thumb|center|500px Thorax logo é seguido pelos outros Changelings, o que destrói o trono de Chrysalis, e: thumb|center|500px Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu adorei esse novo design dos Changelings por retratar como essas criaturas são agora: amigáveis. Starlight rapidamente resume o que aconteceu para a sua tutora quando Chrysalis sai das ruínas do seu trono disposta a lutar, mas recua ao ver o exercito que a esperava: thumb|center|500px|Se contarmos a Flurry Heart, existe um exercito de 16 contra 1 Rainha. Sério, quem iria insistir na luta ao ver essa cena, Starlight oferece a Chrysalis a chance de se reformar e fazer um amigo, mas a Changeling recusa e: thumb|center|500px Eu admito que na infância assistia muitas novelas da Globo, e na maioria delas o vilão escapava no final, então não foi surpresa para mim que isso tenha acontecido, o que realmente me surpreendeu foi o fato de Chrysalis ter recusado a oferta de amizade de Starlight, até porque eu realmente estava curioso para ver como Chrysalis ficaria com o novo design dos Changelings, mas fazer o que? Só podemos esperar um novo retorno da Rainha para os episódios futuros, talvez até mesmo para o filme. Starlight retorna a vila e explica o porque de ter surtado na primeira visita, e os pôneis rapidamente a recebem enquanto Discórdia e Trixie conversam sobre suas habilidades mágicas. No geral, essa segunda parte foi um pouco monótona porque ela se concentrou grande parte na navegação pelo castelo Changeling, os únicos momentos de ação mesmo foram no confronto com Chrysalis e na distração de Thorax disfarçado de Trixie, também vale ressaltar que a forma com que Discórdia foi capturado foi relativamente engraçada, tirando esses fatores o episódio foi abaixo da média. E agora é a hora das notas: To Where and Back Again – Part 1: 6,9/10 To Where and Back Again – Part 2: 5,8/10 Média final: 6,35/10 Agora é com vocês, o que acharam desse final de temporada? Qual foi sua reação quando Chrysalis escapou? Deixem suas respostas nos comentários abaixo, meu nome é Matheus Leonardo e espero encontrá-los novamente no próximo blog. Categoria:Entradas em blogues